


Rock 'N' Roll Lifestyle

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's had a bad day and he's thinking about retiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock 'N' Roll Lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Prompt - c/c, Old 07's "Longer Than You've Been Alive", either canon or rock band AU

Clint wasn’t too surprised when Phil ended up planting his face onto Clint’s lap. He paused, taking the time to run his finger through Phil’s hair and watch as he gradually relaxed.

“One of those bad days, huh?” Clint asked, softly.

Phil hummed softly in agreement. “Sometimes I wonder if I should just retire.”

“You’d get bored.”

Phil rolled to look up at him. “You’d let me get bored?”

Clint snorted. “Sorry, Phil, I’m not ready to be a kept man. I’d take other security gigs.”

Phil sighed. “I’d hire you as a pool boy.”

“So I could wander around your pool in, what, tight little speedos?”

Phil smiled. “Now there’s a mental to image to keep me warm at night when you leave me.”

“Not planning on leaving you forever,” Clint said, reaching for Phil’s left hand, so he could gently kiss the band on his ring finger.

Phil hummed softly. “You make retiring sound dull and boring. Guess I’ll have to stay on the road.”

Clint smirked. “At least until the bad days outnumber the good ones.”

“Which is very hard to do, because I have you with me, and you make things… better. Most of the time.”

Clint grinned. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a jerk.”

“My jerk,” Phil murmured. “Best thing to come out of this whole rock n roll lifestyle.”


End file.
